Knives and Swords: A Cato and Clove Fan Fiction
by HollyHartleymermaidmagic1312
Summary: A fan fiction about the love between Clato and what happens when they must learn their biggest challenge in The Hunger Games isn't pyshically, it's emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

Cato and Clove

**Clove:**

My eyes smiled as the sun poured into my skin. Life was perfect, tomorrow was the reaping, and Cato and I would be the ones to go to become victors. Well, at least one of us would be crowned. I held my knives closely in my jacket, as I swiftly skipped through the city in District 2. It was midafternoon and I was getting ready to go practice with Cato for the games. I made my way through dark alleys, and bright meadows until I arrived at the place where Cato and I always met; the ridge. It was a little river with a waterfall hidden behind a valley of rocks. Cato was already there using his sword to battle a tree, for a few seconds I stayed behind to watch him practice, then he turned and his eyes locked on mine. He let a big smile rise across his face while he nodded for me to come over. I shook my head, while a smile of my own grew across my face and in a brief second he began running at me with his sword. As though it were a second instinct I pulled my toughest blade out from my jacket and threw it at his head, he quickly dodged the knife and fell on the ground into a somersault where he then landed by my feet. He held out his sword to cut my ankles but I jumped into the air and landed surely on my feet with a flip, then grabbed my smallest blade and threw it at the ground where he was perched. He once again tried to move away from it, but it left a small cut on the right side of his left arm. He looked up from the gash and smiled at me, I had won this battle. It was always a tie between us, most times Cato would win in a hand to hand combat fight, but I always won when it came to a sneak attack. Let's just say I was skilled with knives.

He picked the knife up from the ground and threw it lightly for me to catch, the other knife had been buried in the side of a tree. I walked to the water and cleaned off my knives, then stuck them back into my jacket. Cato just sat there, pleased with me, and I had to say I was proud of myself too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cato:**

I smiled at Clove, and only at her. She was the only person who I could smile to or with, she was my best friend. She stood over at least 100 feet away from a tree, which she threw her knives violently at, never missing her target. In a spilt second, her body jumped high in the air, doing a magnificent twirl just like a skater on ice, and a knife came flashing right in front of my face. I was too quick for it, and I grabbed the blade just as it was an inch away from my face. She had always been able to throw ever since I first met her when we were 6.

I remember that day like it was yesterday; the clouds in the sky were clumped together, and a massive storm was coming our way. It was my first day at Training Academy, the school where you train at before the games, and I rushed through the streets, the rain droplets splatting against my face, leaving me cold, and nearly blind in the weather conditions.

When I reached the academy, we were all told to line up with a partner, and practice our skills. I knew no one at that point, and I couldn't care less about other people until Clove, with her long black hair tied back in a streaming ponytail, and little freckles scattered around her face came up and said in her tiny little voice, "I'm Clove, and I can throw knives, so fast that they can shoot through your head and blast you to pieces." She snickered at me, and at that point, I was just a little intimidated, enough to make me want to beat her.

So, from this point she grabbed a few knives from the rack in the corner of the room and threw them all at my head. For the first few, I was able to dodge, but then she started throwing multiple amounts at a time, all going in different directions that whizzed past me, leaving me in shock. Adrenaline shot through my body as I grabbed the sword, and came at her with it, tucking and rolling, running and twisting just to get past those knives, and to her flesh, which I craved to slice in half. She stopped for a slight moment once, and nodded her head for me to come and try and get her, boy was I unaware, when I reached her side, she turned, and ran the knife through my arm, leaving a bloody gash open. I looked up, infuriated that she showed me up, and she leaped on my back and pushed me to the ground. She was now sitting on me, pinning me to the ground as she smiled down on me. That made me so angry that I pushed myself up in one movement. That movement took all my strength, but now I was up, and Clove was on the ground, her smiling face went blank as her mind quickly processed what had just happened. My body pinned her to the ground, and I stabbed the floor right next to her neck with my sword. It was me who was smiling now.

I went home every night, taking my older brother's swords and practicing with my father, who was old, but swift on his feet, not as fast as Clove, but close practice.

Every day I went to Academy, ready to show Clove who really would survive the games, and she tried to do the same with me. I taught her fighting combat skills, and she taught me how to throw knives, and swing off your target. We helped each other, and eventually we became more than partners, we were friends; we fed off each other, and learned new skills until eventually, we were best in class. New students were horrified by us, and the others who had trained their whole lives had jealous looks in their eyes as we practiced, Clove and I loved the attention, we lived for it, we lived for the games.


	3. Chapter 3

**Clove:**

My throwing grew harder and harder as I twisted, rolled, flipped, and jumped at my target. The tree wasn't much help, and was an easy target, but I needed to practice on something. A flock of birds came into view, and I aimed at the fattest one, way in the back, it was a quick second decision, but I nailed the bird in the neck, and it fell from the flock into the nearby river. It was the most entertaining thing, I let a laugh slip out of my mouth, and I forgot Cato was lying on the ground by the rocks as he laughed, also entertained with my actions. What could I say, killing was in my blood. And I was ready for the games.

At the reaping, they didn't choose from a ball, instead, they chose the top two students in the training, one boy and one girl obviously, and for the past eleven months, that had been Cato and I. I was anxious; to cut flesh, see the blood stream out of the cold body. That would be more entertaining than the stupid bird.

I had waited for years, to throw my knives, painfully to a tribute's chest, slicing them to pieces, as their families at home cried and cried for me to stop, but instead, I would smile, to the crowd I would soak in my chance at a victory.

I walked over to Cato, tossing my knives in the air, and catching them without even trying. I liked the feeling of the blade ripping against my skin in my hand, over and over, until I threw it at the ground and sat across from Cato. "You ready for tomorrow?" My bloodthirsty eyes locked on his face as he grinned up at me.

"I'm vicious, and I am ready to go." His stare locked on my knives that my hands concealed. I turned my hands face up to find that blood was dripping down from the palm of my hand to the green grass. Drip, BOOM the sound of cannon rushed through my eyes with each drop, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM. The sound, made me want to kill, to throw my knives deep into the tribute's chest. To be the victor.

Cato took my bloody hands in his, as he got up and went to the river. He plucked a big leave from one of the trees and stuck it in the water; Cato gently ran it over my hand, sending a cold sensation that ran from my hand down my back. I looked up and smiled. He tossed the leave into the river, turning the beautiful blue into a crisp red, and took my hands in his. This was my best friend, Cato I knew he loved me and I loved him too, together, we were ready to go.

"I'm ready to go." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cato:**

Clove lay on the ground next to me, as the night was consuming the sky overhead of us. The stars twinkled in the night air, that was painted black and the moon lay out like it was gently resting between the stars. My head rested on my arms, as I was lying next to Clove. "This is our last night here; one of us won't be coming back." Clove whispered. At the end of her sentence her voice dropped really low in depression, and it sounded as though she were scared. I had never heard her like this, she was always alive with joy, and ready to go kill she couldn't back out now without me, if she stays I would stay. It would be hard, but for Clove, I owed her the world.

"Are you scared?" I sat up, and looked into her eyes. She looked alarmed, like she never expected this.

"No, I just want you to come home," she sat up along with me, and started playing around with a few strands of grass. Her fingers gently traced the lines of the grass weaving them in between her fingers with care. I glared into her eyes, and she looked like the innocent girl I loved. She was a killer, but underneath it all, she was still a scared little girl, scared to even hurt a fly. I was the only person in the world who saw this lovely girl, and she was the only one who knew my true feelings. "It sucks doesn't it?" Her eyes grazed up and met with mine.

I didn't understand her words, it sucked? What sucked? Killing, we could finally kill and one of us could be crowned a victor and live the happiest life after. Then I knew what she meant. One of us can be a victor…only one, if I survived and was crowned victor, life would never be happy without her.

"Clove, maybe I could go to the games, and you could-"My voice was cut off in the middle of my plan.

"No, I am going; you are not going without me." Her voice grew angry, and I knew I had lost her. She got up, and then violently threw a knife at a tree at least 300 feet away, angrily, she stamped off.

"Clove, wait," my voice was shaky as I chased her through the woods. She was fast, she could outrun anyone, and it was as though she didn't even try. Clove's small little body dodged the trees, and jumped over roots sticking out from the ground. She was incredible, but I had to catch her. In a quick movement, she stopped and looked back at me who was at least 100 feet away then she fell to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably. When the sound of her tears reached me, it was as though she had slashed a knife through my arm all over again, except this was in my heart, and it hurt ten times more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clove:**

My sobbing was uncontrollable; it was as though I couldn't stop until I was able to find a way out a way out of the pain, the sadness. I felt something else, but I tried to shake it away, I never had this feeling before, I was scared. The tears continued down my face faster and faster, one by one, until my eyes gave away and were no flooding with tears, tons at a time.

I couldn't look up, I was scared, that Cato would think of me differently now, that he thought of me as weak, but as I pulled my head up, he stood at least ten feet away, tears of his own falling down his face. He walked over to me, and wrapped his strong arms around my small body.

"Don't cry Clove, you are brave," Cato managed to choke out in between his tears. I had never seen him like this and it had been only once that Cato had seen me like this. It was when my sister, Lust had died.

It was the 69th Hunger Games; the arena was a desert, with harsh winds, one small pond, and a hot blistering sun. She had black curly hair, and was a spitting image of me Cato says.

On the seventh day they were already down to three tributes left, Lust, a boy from nine, and a girl from one. The game makers had rounded all three tributes to the pond, since they were dying from dehydration, and the game makers kept sending out mutts that were sorts of bears and snakes after them. Lust, was a fighter just like me, when she came near the pond, she was nearly about to pass out. When her eyes caught on the pond, it was as though it was the best thing she had ever seen, her eyes popped out of her head, and her mouth dropped to the floor. In joy, she began running, she then became too overwhelmed with the water and dove into the pool, she had no guard, and obviously no plan, and it was too late for her to turn around to find the boy from nine standing over her with a sword.

I could not stop my tears for at least a week after that, and Cato was the one who was there, at my side, when we were only at the age of twelve.

"Cato, I am not brave when it comes to goodbyes," I stopped my tears and looked him in the eyes. He stopped too once he heard my words.

"Why are you saying goodbye then?" His voice was filled with concern and sorrow now. I hated doing this, but we had to let go, I was only going to the games to save him, and make sure my sister's death didn't go unnoticed. And besides, people might be able to come between us, or even worse it might come down to the two of us.

"Cato, you know we have," my voice cracked, "we have to, if it comes down to the two of us."

"Then we will both go home, we will find a way I swear, Clove just don't say goodbye I need you." Cato reached across trying to grab my hands, and I let him.

"There's only one victor," my voice was calm, yet held a hint of harshness. I did not mean to be harsh to him, but he just needed to know that only one of us could survive.

"They will make an exception for us, Clove, I swear. I love you, just don't leave me, we are and have always been a team. No one in the games will get between us we will both get home, I know how." He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me right on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cato:**

Thank god for the thunder rumbling outside, because if it wasn't for that, then I would have missed the Reaping. The Reaping; the one day I have been awaiting my whole life, all comes down to the next hour, the next weeks to come, the rest of my life would change drastically all in one day, today. The thunder cracked loudly throughout my house as I quickly slipped on my nicest clothes and heard the loud alarm throughout the district ring off to warn everyone to report to the Square.

I was late, too late. Ever since my mother and father passed away a few months ago, and my brothers had to work almost every hour of the week, I was left to fend for myself. The light blinking on our phone instantly caught my eye as I was making my way out the door. I pressed the flashing button and Clove's beautiful voice rang throughout the room, "Cato," her voice sounded choked, and you could hear her sniffling as the tears drained out of her, "Cato I'm scared, I don't know why though, maybe for my parents, or Lust please hurry up, you're going to be late for the Reaping." Then it automatically turned off.

Shit I thought to myself as I looked at the time, I only had five minutes to make it to the Square. I rushed out the door without another thought and slipped my shoes on as I hobbled down the streets. Then, I started running, my feet slapping the face of the pavement as rain poured down. Clove had shown me a few years ago a shortcut which made you cut behind allies and down muddy old roads that took you to the Square, so I ran faster as I twisted around the allies and roads. I thought of Clove's call, which I didn't care to check when she had particularly called. I understood that she was scared, and I knew somewhere deep inside of me I was too but I didn't know why. I knew that either I or Clove would be crowned victor, which reassured me a little but if Clove were to win that would mean death for myself. Death. That's what horrified my mind and crept into my nightmares. The thought of it just made me shake, but I had to wipe it off, I knew how to kill, I knew what I had to do save myself and Clove.

By the time I arrived at the Square, Floster Tomquin the District Two escort was rambling about the Dark Days where the districts had rebelled against the Capitol, which started the Hunger Games. I ran to the check in as a woman shocked my finger, and let a drop of blood slip out, which she then scanned. "You're late," she growled.

"Yeah, yeah." I nudged her off and took my place by some boys who were also my age. "Let's start with LADIES FIRST," Floster shouted, while his pink suit sparkled in the sun that matched his hair and lips. He turned to the screen board, where the girl with the highest Academy Score would be chosen. The big screen calculated the scores as I turned to look for Clove in the crowd where she should be standing, but I never found her.

CLOVE CASTER

That's when I saw her submerge through the big crowd. Her face was plastered with a big smile, and pulled a knife out from her hand and chucked it directly at me. I was the whole Square away but everyone in between us managed to dodge the knife which came at towering speeds, and I caught it just as she winked at me. I smiled back, and then noticed how flawless she looked. Her hair was left untouched as it flowed down her shoulders, and stopped at the bottom of her ribs. A light yellow strapless dress that was the color of a dandelion fell down to her knees, and she wore tall heeled shoes which clicked whenever see walked. Clove, the Clove I loved was shining brighter than the sun this was her moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**CLOVE**

As I made my way to the stage I took my time, I smiled just to show the weakling tributes who was in charge. The whole crowd was silent except for my heels _click, click. _This outfit was one of my sisters and I loved it, it was her it was a piece of her; the last piece I had left, and I knew she was looking at me now with a smile as big as mine on her face as I showed the world whose game this was. My eyes caught with Cato when I stepped up the stage, and took my place. This is the stage that would change my life drastically. If I were ever to stand on this stage again, I would be a victor, Clove from District Two.

My back was to the crowd as I gently shook hands with that clown, Floster. But, I had enough instinct to know what was coming; I felt it about to slash through my skin. I jumped into the air, twirling my legs out in front of me as I flawlessly turned around catching the flying blade while I landed gracefully on my heels. It was Cato, I smiled at him and a small giggle escaped my mouth.

Floster smirked while he realized that although I was small, I was anything but weak. "Now for the boys," he announced. We both turned to the screen even though I knew what was coming.

CATO CASTING

I smiled at him as he took to the stage, not letting anyone step in his way. He walked over to me, smile still covering his face and in an instant I put the knife to his chest, but he was too smart for me, he knew how my mind worked and he swiftly placed his and in front of his chest. My Knife cut his hand, but he just smiled bigger and wiped the blood on his side. "Maybe next time," he whispered as he trotted over to greet Floster.

"OUR TRIBUTES FROM DISTRICT TWO, CATO AND CLOVE!" Floster grabbed our hands and threw them into the air in victory. We were then escorted into the Mayor's House and had an hour to say our goodbyes. It was no surprise I had no visitors, my parents were too busy and Cato was my only friend. I played with my knife until the Peacekeepers forced it away from me when I left for the train station. Floster led Cato and I onto the train as reporters tried to get a glimpse of us. I smiled and for the fun of it stuck my middle finger right out to the entire cameras in the country. Cato grabbed my finger, laughing and took my hand in his. "Ha-ha, they just want a good show and I just want to show them who I really am so screw that Cato," I laughed over the loud voices of the reporters.

"So you're ready to go?" He asked.

"I'm more than ready we're going to win this thing." I replied in confidence.


	8. Chapter 8

**Clove:**

My sobbing was uncontrollable; it was as though I couldn't stop until I was able to find a way out a way out of the pain, the sadness. I felt something else, but I tried to shake it away, I never had this feeling before, I was scared. The tears continued down my face faster and faster, one by one, until my eyes gave away and were no flooding with tears, tons at a time.

I couldn't look up, I was scared, that Cato would think of me differently now, that he thought of me as weak, but as I pulled my head up, he stood at least ten feet away, tears of his own falling down his face. He walked over to me, and wrapped his strong arms around my small body.

"Don't cry Clove, you are brave," Cato managed to choke out in between his tears. I had never seen him like this and it had been only once that Cato had seen me like this. It was when my sister, Lust had died.

It was the 69th Hunger Games; the arena was a desert, with harsh winds, one small pond, and a hot blistering sun. She had black curly hair, and was a spitting image of me Cato says.

On the seventh day they were already down to three tributes left, Lust, a boy from nine, and a girl from one. The game makers had rounded all three tributes to the pond, since they were dying from dehydration, and the game makers kept sending out mutts that were sorts of bears and snakes after them. Lust, was a fighter just like me, when she came near the pond, she was nearly about to pass out. When her eyes caught on the pond, it was as though it was the best thing she had ever seen, her eyes popped out of her head, and her mouth dropped to the floor. In joy, she began running, she then became too overwhelmed with the water and dove into the pool, she had no guard, and obviously no plan, and it was too late for her to turn around to find the boy from nine standing over her with a sword.

I could not stop my tears for at least a week after that, and Cato was the one who was there, at my side, when we were only at the age of twelve.

"Cato, I am not brave when it comes to goodbyes," I stopped my tears and looked him in the eyes. He stopped too once he heard my words.

"Why are you saying goodbye then?" His voice was filled with concern and sorrow now. I hated doing this, but we had to let go, I was only going to the games to save him, and make sure my sister's death didn't go unnoticed. And besides, people might be able to come between us, or even worse it might come down to the two of us.

"Cato, you know we have," my voice cracked, "we have to, if it comes down to the two of us."

"Then we will both go home, we will find a way I swear, Clove just don't say goodbye I need you." Cato reached across trying to grab my hands, and I let him.

"There's only one victor," my voice was calm, yet held a hint of harshness. I did not mean to be harsh to him, but he just needed to know that only one of us could survive.

"They will make an exception for us, Clove, I swear. I love you, just don't leave me, we are and have always been a team. No one in the games will get between us we will both get home, I know how." He took my face in his hands and gently kissed me right on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato**

I stood; arms scrunched together back leaning against the wall as Clove was taken in the man's arms. Brutus's arms. Brutus was a past victor, and obviously he was a mentor for Clove and I this year. A woman, Enobaria sat fidgeting with a knife at the dining table set off in the other room. This was all new to me; being around incredible smart, sly and courageous victors while sitting in a luxury train car which was probably worth all of District Two. But suddenly, my voice broke in, "So how do we win?"

Clove pulled away from Brutus, her hands clenched in her regular fists that she swung around, viciously which was able to knock people out with one hit.

"Well, it depends…are you ready?" Enobaria turned around letting her frail boots the color of silver fall to the ground.

"What, do you think I am not?" I slashed back; my words biting at her which made the room's air grow tense.

"Oh, he's ready," the sound came from the back of the room. Clove picked up a blade and threw it past my head straight to Enobaria. She reached out to grab it, but slightly missed it which made the blade fall and cut her upper thigh. "Looks like you're not."

"Shut up, bitch." She growled her impatient hands reached down to touch the scar that began bleeding at a rapid speed.

"Don't call me that!" Clove shrieked grabbing at least a dozen knives in her hands as she violently dashed at Enobaria. I knew that this bitch of a mentor had gone too far, Clove wouldn't let anyone come at her like that without revenge, well of course everyone except me. It was if I knew what Clove's exact next moves were, and they didn't sound pretty; I think there's a rule about murdering your mentor before the games…and after so I stepped in her way as she spun head first through the air into my arms.

"Clove, calm down now." I growled under my breath. Her breaths came in and out loudly as she tried to stop herself. "Breathe, Clove," and she did eventually dropping the knives, and falling into my arms. Clove was rarely ever defeated, and when she was, she didn't want to show her face. So she dropped to the ground, closing her eyes and I slowly bent down to sweep her into my arms.

Without another word I left the room, Clove's hands grasped onto my shirt as tight as she could, still trying to rest her emotions, while I carried her down the hallway until a peacekeeper showed me to my room. The door automatically opened, then closed behind me as Clove still rested in my arms like a little child, having nightmares.

The bed sat in the middle of the room, but I knew Clove wouldn't like that. Ever since Lust died, she liked to sleep near a window, so she could know she was always free, and able to escape. I laid her gently on the ground, then pushed the bed to the window, and set her up on the burgundy sheets of velvet.

Clove's eyes were still shut and wrinkles appeared indicating how tight she kept her eyes closed, it almost looked painful. I crossed over to the bed and rested next to Clove while the train rushed by, going so fast you couldn't get a good look of outside.

Finally, Clove fluttered opened her eyes and sat up. "Bitch."

"I know, but she would be dead by now if you had gotten her hands on her," I sat up too taking her hands in mine.

"I wish she was," Clove's beautiful smile appeared and she leaned into kiss me. Her lips brushed against mine and we sat there for a while as our lips met. Her fingers were still laced into mine as a warm feeling took over my chest; it was a stirring inside of me, like flames and I loved it.

Clove

I feel someone touch my shoulder, in an instant I turn taking the gesture by surprise. Stumbling back a few steps I see Lust, my sister, yet her whole body is drenched in blood, her hair matted, and sorrow in her bloodshot eyes. Sand blows through me, and there is not a drop of water to be seen. I reach over, taking her in my arms screaming at her to tell me where she had been, what had happened to her. "Run." I watch her hand hold my shoulder, as she appears as calm as can be, her movements controlled by a robot.

That's when I see it, Cato and I running, full speed showing no mercy at all, crazed animals ready to attack. Only for a second, I catch a glimpse of Lust just as the knife enters her body and her figure falls to the floor. No second later, the blood from her pale white skin rises into the air, magically. I hold a glass, which Lust's rusty blood splashes into, just as I take it up to my mouth, and finish it in a gulp. My lips are stained with my sister's blood and a sharp hiss runs from my mouth, "We weren't done with you." A smirk appears on my face just as his sword cuts through my body.

I awake from the darkness as I find myself in Cato's room; fists clenched so hard blood covers my hands from the cuts my nails left. My breath is fast, so fast that it's making it harder to breathe, rolling out my legs, I see Cato fast asleep next to me, eyes peacefully closed, not a thought in the world. For only a second I stare down at his innocent face, the face which claims the young boy who I met when we were so young. I leap out of bed, exiting his room as I make my way through the dark halls. Of course the lights are on, but the darkness of the night has claimed most of the train, making it harder for me to find something to eat. Instead, I spot a TV room, with a man inside; an avox. I take a seat on the couch and turn on the TV demanding the avox bring me all the best food.

My eyes are stuck on the screen as I shove my mouth with food; a recap of the reaping plays. Most of the tributes are shaken and scared, so why even call them tributes, they're dead to me. By the time I'm at District 11, a small girl takes to the stage, innocent and horrified yet she remains strong but I brush away those feelings and force myself to think different, I mean they're my competitors, they're trying to kill me. So instead, I say to myself, "She'll be an easy kill."


	10. Chapter 10

Cato

I awoke to the darkness of the night, and the emptiness of my bed. Clove was there before, she must of left since she doesn't sleep much. Clove has had a sleeping disorder ever since she was five, where it's only possible that she can get a maximum of three hours of sleep. Turning to look at my clock, I discovered it was one in the morning. I rubbed my eyes while I stumbled out of bed making my way through the dark halls. Avoxes stood at the front of every door trying their best to not look tired so awakening one I demanded for some steak whereas nothing sounded better now.

A loud roar came from a few doors up ahead, where a TV played. I quickly noticed it as the reaping and found Clove lying on the couch her knives in hand while she threw them in the air catching the blades with her hands and then throwing then again and again. "Who are you watching?" I asked as I approached the couch just as one of the knives was chucked at my head, hitting the wall behind me.

"Us," she replied as if a robot, no emotions taking over her face or even her voice.

"So what's wrong then?"

"Some bitch who thinks she has it all volunteered."

"So? People from our district and 1 and 4-"Clove's voice cut mine off instantly stopping my words right in its tracks.

"She's from twelve." My breath stopped and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Twelve?"

"Yeah, Cato…twelve. Her name Is Katniss Everdeen"…


End file.
